The letters
by Roy Uriel
Summary: A NaruSaku Takes place in right after Naruto leaves for his 3 year training! Sorry guys i'm planning to start a new chapter wow its been a year already i hope there is still readers our there hehehe.
1. The Letter!

The Letters

A NaruSaku Takes place in right after Naruto leaves for his 3 year training! Hope you like it!

Clip Clock Clip Clock

Went the Mail-nin's steps as he approached a small brown hotel, as he comes closer he notices a steaming hot spring right next too it. Then all of sudden a young spiky blond haired boy came out one of the hotels windows. As he did started yelling at a distant tree which was located in the girls part of the spring. The nin thought _why the hell is he doing that_. He stopped he noticed the fertile green tree move little. Then the boy yelled…

"**ERO-SENNIN **wasting my time with your stupid research!"

The ladies look as dumb folded as the mail-nin did "WHO IS HE YELLING AT"

"_Shit"_ thought the sannin _why can't he ever just leave me alone when I'm doing this _thought Jiraiya. _Think fast come on… THINK THINK THINK! Got it… _ There was a big poof followed by thunder (Literarily Thunder).

"ha it worked!" said Jiraiya in an scientist outfit "My experiment worked I'll explain to you ladies. You see…" Jiraiya was cut off by slaps from the women at the spring. **"FREAKIN PERV" **they yelled.You see Jiraiya fly away disappearing with a star like twinkle. In the distance you hear a faint voice yelling "Naruto I'll get you for this!"

The nin overheard what he said put the puzzle together with a uniform nod he said…

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have urgent mail straight from the Hokage's office"

"Huh" with his trademark stupid look "From Baa-Chan"

"If you referring to Hokage-Sama then yes" he replied In the distance you hear the rusling of a bush. From it you see an also spiky haired guy only a lot older and with sliver hair. _This is an odd bunch_ thought the Mail-nin. "Naruto I'll deal with you later. Let me see the letter nin"

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama but the girl who gave me this said that it go straight to the boy" _Girl?_ Thought Naruto _Baa-Chan is real old unless she took another on of those age changing justu _with thoughts of a young Hokage in his head he didn't notice the Mail-nin disappear and reappear from in front of Jiraiya to in front of him.

"Here take it and run" said the Mail-nin as he disappears again

_What does he mean by run _suddenly Jiraiya appears behind him "Give me the letter and I won't hurt you too much"

Naruto jumped out of the rusty window, right to the front of the Hotel. As soon as he fell to the ground Naruto made a Ninja run. Leaving Jiraiya in the bedroom, _Wait _thought Jiraiya. _That letter it didn't have a stamp that me and _**_Tsunade created. _If not Tsunade then who else would send a letter to us, let alone come from the Hokage's office. He thought about it and said "Well shouldn't be much trouble and if it is Naruto got to take care of it, its in fact his letter" _Plus he deserves it after making me lose all that valuable research! _thought Jiraiya as he had a devilish thought on what he letter could be but…**

**Meanwhile in a small forest Naruto found a nice serene place. With a rock covered in green moss with small dribbles of light shining though the green trees surrounding them. As Naruto sat on the rock using the light blissfully shining he shone it on the letter. Almost as on cue the light was starting to grow smaller. Naruto looked up he saw clouds, he looked at his letter as the light was growing smaller into a circle. He stuggled to but the light was gradually growing smaller. "CRAP" yelled Naruto _I got to al least find out who sent it to me_ (about around this time he already figured out that it wasn't from Tsunade) "Oh no" the light was about the size of two words. With dumb luck he was able to shine it on the right spot. He didn't like the what he saw. What was on the paper was…**

**"_Sincerely,_**

**_Haruno Sakura"_**

**_YES! Finish that took me a long time… just for a heads up I won't show any of the letters I'm still making them but the story well go on of course! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Flashbacks

WAAA I love the review thanks all of you. I got a lot of people telling me that it should be a bit longer so I looked over my previous story and I could see why you wanted me too make it longer, Also just because Naruto didn't like what he saw doesn't mean this won't be a NaruSaku. Lastly the letter I haven't finished them completely because I'm still trying to get a girl's POV into it so yea here the story….

He sits there on his knees looking at the piece of paper _why_ he thought. "She had to do this" he said with a sigh. He put the paper into a pocket on his left pocket and stood up. He slouched his shoulders and continued his walk out of the small forest into a road, where he idly walked on. Kicking any of the rocks like a pouting baby, he had one of his left hand into his pocket and he slowly took out the letter which was neatly folded into a rectangle. He thought back as he continued to walk idly not minding any one, his eyes in a daze the color blue in it has turn sort of grayish. _Why Why Why Why WHY! _Was in his head…

FLASHBACK

Sakura and Naruto are strolling towards Naruto's favorite little ramen shop. As they walk Sakura looks guilty and has her head towards the ground.

"What the matter Sakura-Chan"

"Nothing Naruto lets just eat ok. I'm Starving" she said as she ran off in to ramen shop. Naruto could see though her disguise. The way her emerald green eyes had less life in them, how she seemingly ran to the shop with her hands fidgety. Although her usually smile, her usually red outfit, her usually attitude hid it Naruto could still see that she was in pain. He was regretting ever making that promise… Naruto followed Sakura to a seat right next to her. Until he stopped, he was about a foot away from the seat he looked to the ground. He almost looked as he was about to cry until he jolted his head up to lok at her. His crystal blue eyes and her jade green one was locked. Naruto put his hand up with his thumb sticking out he yelled…

"I will keep my promise, I can see your in pain" he was interrupted

"Naruto" She said with a faint voice.

"you don't have to do it on your own, I said we were going to do it together" _Together _thought Naruto. _We were going to be together _his thought lingered I can't I mustn't she get hurt. I know Sasuke would never hurt her but the Sasuke he fought was willing to do anything even hurt her. He can't allow it he won't…

"I can't let you get hurt"

"I WON'T JUST STAND BY AS YOU AND HIM KILL EACH OTHER" she screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto" She reformed her self seeing as Naruto look as shocked as she was at her sudden out burst. They haven't realized that they were still in public. Bystanders looked at them as a couple some even whispering and smiling as they looked at the 2. Naruto and Sakura blushed as they realized at what the people were thinking. They looked at each other and blushed even more. You can see a busy street with all the people centered on the Nin.

"I think we should go somewhere privet" As Sakura broke the silence

"I don't know I think we should stay here so people could see us talking" He said because he was loving the positive attention he was getting from the villagers. Sakura thought he wanted to spread the rumor of them being a couple, in turn she knocked him on the head and went to find a good place to talk. When Naruto regain consciousness he saw that he was laid on a benched. On the opposite bench sat Sakura who had her hands in her pink blossom hair. As the wind blew her hair out of the way she saw that Naruto was looking at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. She turned beet red _why am I feeling this way_…

BOOM!

Naruto just got hit by an unknown object in the road he quickly regained himself. "What the hell was that" He said as he ran forward away from the object.

"You know if it makes you feel any better you can hit"

"No Naruto I'm not mad at you. I just happy that you're alive"

Naruto was about to respond when he saw the time on his watch _crap I got to meet Ero-sennin at the gate in hour._

"Uhh Sakura can we finish this later"

"Why not now?"

"Umm meet me at Konoha's Gate in an hour"

"Ok" Sakura said with a sigh. _He stalling… _

Naruto jumped into the air and threw a Kunai at his attacker. The stranger dodge it gracefully appeared behind Naruto and kicked to the ground. Naruto went sky rocketing to the ground there was an explosion of earth everywhere. From the blast came Narutos jumping toward the figure. As the Narutos came closer the assailant moved his hands to form hand seals and spikes all of a sudden covered him. The bunshins disappeared then out from Naruto's orginal fall came 2 Narutos, one jumped up the other ran after the attacker. He easily took them out but from the ground jumped up the real Naruto with a Rasengan in one hand. He pulled back his arm then rushed his enemy.

"Where could he be?" Sakura said while tapping her foot impatiently. She heard a noise coming from a bush; she got in a alerted mode.

"It's just me Sakura" said Naruto while he jumped out of the bush while scratching his ruffled blond hair. _He looks cute like that _she thought. _No why am I thinking like this I thought I love Sasuke-kun, but I love Naruto too do I?_ While she was thinking she had a puzzled look on her face._ She's so hot she does that _he fantasized. _NO got to keep my promise!_

"Sakura I got to tell you something" breaking the silence as he spoke. His head was looking down.

"What is it Naruto" she said as he broke her train of thought.

"I got to leave" _Might as well say it _ he thought.

"What! When are you leaving and why" she said with a surprised looked

"I'm leaving because of you… because of my promise…because of **_Sasuke_**" He said hoping Sakura would at least notice him now for what he is doing. But instead her actions said the complete opposite. She sat there looking lost…_That name makes me sad too_.

"I've got to go now" Naruto said but right before he was about to leave she fell to the floor. Naruto looked back _seeing her in pain is me in pain _he thought.

"I loved him" She said while tears were running though her eyes. Naruto was hurt _now she said it, guess it makes it official._

"I'll get him back for you" Naruto said with a fake smile and his thumb out! But reality he wanted to cry much harder than she was. He was hurt _she doesn't love me._

"I'm going to train with Ero-sennin and get stronger. Stronger to bring back so you won't cry anymore"

"No I want you too…" She said trying to hold back the tears so she can speak.

"Sorry got to go. See you later Sakura" Poof he ran away to where Jiraiya and him was supposed to meet. While running there were tears in his eyes…

His Rasengan hit it target! But his targeting wasn't moving… "WHAT!" He blocked the Rasengan with his hand! _Who is this guy?_

"Very good" Said the stranger which with closer examination was actually Jiraiya.

"Why did you attack me like that!" yelled Naruto

"You let your emotions take over you senses and you made me look like a fool back at the hotel" he said nodding his head in approval

"But you were able to stay alive for a minute" said Jiraiya

"Hmph still shouldn't have knocked me down" replied Naruto

"NOW your training starts for real!" proclaimed Jiraiya

"Finally" he sighed _I get to keep my promise_ he thought to himself _Sakura…_

YEA! Done sorry took so long had some major project to do hope you like it and The Letter in the next chapter!


	3. Separated and getting stronger

No Reviews  Sorry but this one is going to be short since there are no Reviews  so take that for no reviewing. Just Playing I don't know how long I'm going to make this one so lets see!

--- ------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ --------------

Jiraiya was lying on his back with tons of bruises. "Wow he's gotten stronger. Its been 2 years and a half already" cough He said while holding a very gory looking gash. Naruto was on the ground with burns and cuts that were rapidly healing.

"Looks like the Kyubi power is also leaking more often" he chuckled. At that instance he realized something.

"Crap" he said as he stood up looking at Naruto, he had one hand on his crucial cut and the other on his head. "At this rate…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

1, 2 punch, 1,2 punch…

"Sakura a little more Chakra on that last punch" said Tsunade as she was watching over her teacher at one Konoha's Training grounds.

"Yes Sensei!" she yelled as she tried it again. _That punch actually didn't need any more but I have to push her! _

"AGAIN!"

"Yes Sensei!"

_I have to train hard for Sasuke and...for you Naruto!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Far away in a rocky area…

"You've gotten strong Sasuke-Kun" a certain snake eyed figure said as Kabuto was falling to the ground.

"It's all for my goal" responded a dark haired teen with red blood eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, Naruto ….Sasuke, Naruto…………………"

_Again with her murmuring_ thought the Hokage as she watched her student uttering their names as she lay passed out.

"When will they really get here, it's been 2 and half years. I'd do the same if they were my close friends… Hmm maybe even more"

Poof!

"Hokage-sama" said the ninja as he appeared from the shadows.

"It came from a frog" said the ninja as he gave her a letter.

A smile came to her face "I guess were going to find out"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! Hurry it up now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Were going to miss the ferry! I know your doing this purpose."

"Why would I do that?" the blond haired teen smiled as he asked.

"You're pissing me off!" said a tempered Jiraiya

"Ok, Ok, Ok, don't get your Justus in a tangle I'm coming!"

_I'm finally coming back huh. Here I come Konoha a new and improved NARUTO!_

Yea I'm done and I made short because I am pissed off just kidding but seriously hurry it up with the constructive criticism!


	4. A silly way to meet

OK Hey guys thanks 4 d review guys and sori it took so long to update also sori for not being to descriptive but I'll try to make the stories longer as soon as I get passed one more short story because I have sorta have writers block so just be patient and I will get a long chap in

Chapter 4 "A silly way to meet"

"What the hell are we doing just waiting here Naruto" said a impatient Jiraiya who was standing on top of a crate looking at Naruto. Who has completely change from when they were last here. _Wow he sure has changed, I wonder what people think of him now… maybe a young Yodaime or a young Jiraiya. _He thought while having one of his moments…

"Were waiting for the Ramen stand to open Ero-Sennin" he said as Jiraiya falls down causing a huge explosion dust and smoke to happen in the middle of the dark harbor they were in.

"WHAT, we been standing here for 4 hours waiting for your FREAKIN RAMEN!" he shouted almost knocking the anxious Naruto out of his seat.

"I was hungry sensei" said a dumb-founded Naruto. Naruto was now wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and a black Konoha headband.

"hungry...all that because you were hungry" he sighed _maybe he really didn't changed as much as I thought_ "OK Naruto you win eat up and I will meet you at the hotel across from this harbor ok"

"Ok sure" said an eating Naruto which was already on his 12th bowl. sigh _at least I can say his eating habits have changed… from bad to worse_ sigh

"Alright I'll be going now" said Jiraiya who was walking between 2 buildings which both said "Konoha Border Harbor" but one said 1 the other 2 as Jiraiya walked into the shadows and soon disappeared.

As soon as he was out of sight Naruto slowly stop eating. His old eating expression soon started to turn into a depressing one. He finished off his last bowl and said "Here" he paid the old man who was at the Ramen he seemed delighted at the huge amount of money given to him. Well who shouldn't he be the guy gulped down 40 bowls in a matter of minutes?

Naruto ignored the man's greedy chuckling at the newly made money he just received. He turned to the dark buildings that Jiraiya went to when he went to the hotel. He looked at the building that said 2 he jumped on the roof which was made out of metal that has rusted. He wiped some of and saw that some of the rust was left on his hand. "oh well I'll get it off as soon as I get in the Hotel"

_Why do I still feel this way I can't possibly have a grudge against her do I? _as his mind still searched for a answer, he began to remember why he felt this way in the first place… There were so many reasons he thought was it her loving his best friend or is it her not loving him.

"AAAAAAAA" he yelled while scratching his blond ruffled hair making sure he didn't use the rust filled hand. Sigh _maybe I should just leave this be I have to concentrate on the task at hand not her. _With another Sigh he lays his head down and he closes his blue cerulean eyes…

Meanwhile

"What's taking you so long!" said a frustrated Sakura who was now grown up. She still had her red outfit but instead of being a dress it's a now a skirt along with some black shorts underneath and a red shirt. She still as her cut and now wears black boots.

"Sakura they might be delayed a bit and might come tomorrow" said the Tsunade "We need you for this mission, you're the only one that can do this."

"Ok but if he comes make sure you give him a good punch for being late!" said a sarcastic Sakura while getting her Ninpo and her Anbu mask off the Hokage's desk which was stack with tons of papers and cerain office tools that the Hokage uses.

"Do you still remember the Mission you have to use this Anbu mask the client asked for one but all of them are occupied with other mission you are the only left who knows Anbu procedures. The client will provide his on ninja you are to lead. This a simple escort mission you watch his shipment come in and make sure everything is ok"

"YES MA'AM!" she said as she put on the Anbu mask and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As she met up with her group she was told the number of the building was Konoha Border Harbor building 2. She gave them a nod and they were on there way.

Inside Konoha Border Harbor Buliding 2#

"What weaklings" said the mysterious figure who was in a Kimono. His eyes were blood red and he carried a blood stained sword. He was surrounded by a blue electric field. He gathered a couple of crates in a corner grabs a scroll from his ninpo bag, Performed some hand seals and there was a poof a smoke. The crates have disappeared and the scroll had rolled up as he picks up the scroll of the dusty concrete floor a door in the back opens. He disappears then reappears near a window.

A ninja with no head band and was a cloak in all black with a cloth mask which covered everything appeared out of the door. As he walks in he trembles as he looks at the horrific incident there's bodies everywhere ones every single one of the bodies have either bite marks or gashes on there bodies. Along with that there is a burnt smell there, the ninja couldn't take it anymore he was about to hurl.

"HELP!" came to Sakura ears. "There someone calling" she said to one of the ninja who similar to the earlier one. "There is a problem sir there's a big problem" Sakura was curious. "What is the problem"… a few minutes earlier Sakura got the whole entire story. _I can't forgive this guy whoever he is _

A few unbelievable leaps to the harbor she was already there and she could sense 2 presences there. _One in the building another on the roof, I'll go for the guy on the roof then the one inside. _"AAAAAA Your mine bastard!"

As Naruto was about to fall asleep he senses 2 people the first one was coming from a distance another was near him. _Probably Ero-sennin_…_ crap the other one pretty fast I'll just pretend I'm asleep…he stopped and what's ero-sennn doing? I'll just lie low… wait both of them are gone. _Before he knew Naruto was getting slugged by Sakura sending him flying thorough the building.

"OK! Who's this guy" she said while rolling up her sleeves. As she cleared the ruble that she caused as she looks around she made a crater full of rock and parts of the building. _Maybe I over did it_ she thought to her self. "OK task at hand who's the bastard" She removes the remaining ruble and she saw him a peaceful Naruto unconscious but peaceful. _Wow he change but wait a minute WHAT IS HE DOING HERE and I just hit him hard! _

"O Naruto please be alive" she said as she was trying to heal his wounds. Naruto started to wake up and slowly got up…… and gave Sakura a punch and sent her flying across to the next building. "Ha You can't surprise me twice sensei!" While giving a thumbs up … "Naruto who are you talking to?" said Jiraiya "What but wait if your there then who is…"

A furious Sakura came up from the rumble of the first building "AAAA NARUTO!"

_Oh crap out all the people _thought Naruto"eh its Sakura" said Jiraiya

Hey guys I'm done I hope I you like review if you did! I made it a bit longer so I hope you like Chap 5 coming soon sorry for the wait also.


	5. Wounds that will never heal

WAaS up yall I'm here again sori for the long wait for this chapter hope I still have readers for this story LOL okay here is Chapter 5 "Wounds that will never heal"

"NARUTO" yelled out Sakura

"uh I can explain Sakura.." a dumbfounded Naruto replied. "Explain this !" Sakura gave him a good roundhouse kick sending him flying. "Hmph!" said Sakura as she turned around. Naruto emerged from the rubble murmuring sorrys at Sakura.

"I didn't know it was you I thought it was Ero-sennin"

"BAKA do I look like Jiraya-Sama"

"Haha you called him Jiraya-Sama"

"Idoit don't change the subject" said Jiraya as he butted in there conversation.

This went on for another 3 hours till the group calmed downed. The night was a still and quiet as the group looked at the massacre left behind by the mysterious figure, Naruto looked at the senseless killing.

"Who could have done this??"

"I don't know but we find this guy"

"Oh I know we will"

"huh??" _What is that suppose to mean? _She thought to her self. _The way he said it, it's almost as if I can put all my trust in him just by hearing him assure me. Like when he made his promise._

"Sakura why are you so spaces out, you like weird" he said jokingly as he scratched his head.

"So!! You got a problem with it" Sakura pulled her fist in his face

"Uhh No Ma'am" he said bowing his head. _Phew that was close _he thought while sweat came trickling down his neck. _Same old Sakura_. "Naruto I'm leaving you with Sakura she can escort you to Konoha. She should have the clearance."

"Wait Sensei"

"Yea Naruto"

"I was wondering can I search for the guy who did this" He said while clenching his fist.

"Let me guess want me to supervise that justu of yours"

"Would it be any trouble?"

"Hmm lets go back to the village first"

"Sakura call Anbu to get all the evidence they can from this place."

"Yes Jiraya-sama"  
"Alright Naruto lets set up camp"

"Why don't we go to the Hotel?"

"Why look you and Sakura messed the place up" He pointed his finger at the half wrecked hotel. A man dressed in a kimono was franticly jumping up down yelling "How did this happen" over and over. "The Manager looks pissed you two can sleep there if you want" The two look at each other and both blushed. Sakura looked down to try to hide it.

"Maybe we should try to apologize, Naruto-k…"

"ERO-SENNIN WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" He said running after Jiriya. Sakura growled "BAKA!" She about to yell his name as loud as she could untill the Manager noticed that she was there and she ran before she got a chance to.

Both out of breath they were sitting on a small rock near a stream in a small grove that was in the forest the surrounded the pier. The moon was out and illuminated light all over the grove. Jiriya was about 9 or 10 feet away setting up a tent. Naruto and Sakura both sat next to each other. Watching the stream flow with water, the moon reflecting its moon light on them each other had one thing on there mind. "Sasuke" is what broke the silence as they both said his name in unison.

"I'll get him back I promise"

Sakura stood there _I know you will _she thought to herself. She was on the verge of breaking into tears when Naruto grab her hand.

"It'll be alright, remember the promise of a life time!" he said with a huge smirk on his face. His smile brought a warm feeling to Sakura, she wasn't gonna cry any more. Knowing he'll be there. She held his hand harder and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there watching the moon. They were like just the two of them for what seems like an eternity until Sakura remembered something.

"uhh I know its been a while but did you get my letter?"

Naruto stood straight when he heard her question. His eyes turned pale blue "yea I did" he said with whisper.

"The things I said in the letter…."

"Its ok, I'm fine with it"

"You say your fine but you don't look it"

"No really"

"Don't hide Naruto this time I won't let you go without a proper answer…"

"Sakura! Naruto! Time for bed!" Jiriya interrupted

"Were going to leave for Konoha early in the morning"

"ok" said Naruto still saddened by the earlier conversation. "Ok Jiriya-Sama goodnight, goodnight Naruto-ku…." "goodnight Sakura" interrupted Naruto with the same melancholy tone in his voice. Both of them went inside the tents that Jiriya had set up. "_Naruto as strong as you are, as fast as those wounds of yours heal, there's some things that not even you can heal." _Thought a the he watched his pupil sleep and soon fell asleep also.


	6. New Naruto

Chapter 6

Hope yall like it and Keep reviewing

The New Naruto!

"Rise and shine, Rise and Shine" yelled out Sakura

"Come on, Come on Naruto! You too Jiriya-Sama!!"

"One more minute" murmured both teacher and pupil.

"Early Rise, Early Start!" another yell came out Sakura A groan came from there tent, Sakura was getting impatient. She tried calming herself _ok Sakura it's just Naruto he's always like that…_

Whoosh!!!!!!!

Naruto jumped out of the tent and landed right in front of her. Causing the unwary Sakura to fall and slightly blush"

"Ready" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh stop showing off" Jiriya pleaded

"You never wake up that energetic, maybe trying to impress a certain young lady" eying Sakura. She blushed even more. Naruto stood there trying to think of a quick way to bounce back.

"uh uh I can explain…" he said while messing around with his spiky blond hair. He too started to blush.

"I wasn't trying to impress Sakura" he said while laughing and putting his hands on his hips.

"hahahaha" he laughed swaying back in forth.

"Never Sakura hehe" he continually repeated while laughing. Then all of a sudden he heard a fist crack.

"And what is that supposed to mean" she said with her inner Sakura personality. Naruto snapped and stopped laughing.

"Uh-oh"

"Why wouldn't you want to impress me?" she said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"No I didn't mean it like that" he tried to explain while shaking his head.

_Maybe I said the wrong thing_ thought Naruto as he was backed up on the stream they were looking at last night.

"umm is there anyway he could say sorry and we could just move on" Jiriya pleaded trying to save a shred of dignity that Naruto had.

"NO WAY" she snapped

Gulp Naruto took a deep breath and yelled out…

"Look it's the Hokage!!"

Surprisingly Sakura fell for it and turned around Naruto took this time to make a fast dash away from Sakura.

"Last one there a rotten egg!" he yelled out while running quickly over hills and trees leaving a huge cloud of smoke behind him.

"I going to beat down till you cry for your mom BAKA!" she said running after him. While Jiriya stood there shaking his head in disappointment. He too followed after them but at his own pace.

"Naruto why not just confess. It will save you from a world of hurt."

They arrived at Konoha in about 2 or 3 minutes…

_When did he get so fast_ thought Sakura while trying to catch her breath _he's not even tired_.

"Sakura tired already?" asked Naruto

They were right outside the front gates of Konoha and they stop to wait for Jiriya. Sakura was sitting on right next to the entrance on the right side while Naruto was on the left.

"You looked like your about to pass out" added Naruto

"Mind your business BAKA!! If you weren't running so fast I wouldn't be in this state now wouldn't I!!" she replied

"Oh I am sorry It's just that…" _**Maybe you shouldn't speak about the incident earlier** **Boy! **Maybe you should be quiet! _Replied Naruto _Dumb fox stay out of this! **You know I'm right… if you don't want to lose control me again then maybe you should stay out of harms way BOY! Remember Hanna-chan… **SHUT UP AND STAY OUT!!! _He was now very disoriented he was holding head and pulling his hair. Sakura could tell something was wrong _It's like he cut himself of…_ she said in head

"Naruto you alright?" asked Sakura. Naruto snapped to and slowly put his hands down from his head. Naruto walked over to Sakura side of the road. He sat down near a tree which was close to Sakura and was now looking at ground and spacing out.

"Naruto…" Sakura said once again to try to figure out what was wrong.

"Sakura do you trust me??" asked Naruto

Sakura blushed, noticing that his face was innocent like that of a child. His eyes were slightly a lighter blue and they seemed to be looking straight into her eyes. She could stare at him forever…

"I guess the silence means no…" said Naruto

'"No, no, no I do trust. Really I do it's just that…" All of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of her. Sakura was caught of guard and fell to the ground.

"Then give your hand" replied Naruto

"Okay" she said while stretching her hand out

Naruto did a couple of hand seals and formed a ball of fire in his hands.

"What are you…?"

"Trust me"

Naruto took her out stretched hand and put to his flamed one. All of a sudden Sakura felt a rush of charka through her whole body. She didn't feel tired like before she felt new.

"It's a technique that allows me to pass some of my charka to you. I failed it once and it came with a terrible price" _Hanna-chan _Naruto thought as image of a girl that looked vaguely familiar to Sakura rushed through his head. He once again reverted to the state he was in earlier. Sakura notices this…

"What happened?" asked Sakura

He kept silent turning his head away from her, trying not to see her face.

"Naruto! What happened"

"Well, Well, Well look who came back" said a familiar voice.

"Who came back?" added a feminine voice

"Come guys can't we just go to the restaurant" said a very desperate voice

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji!!!" yelled Naruto as he looked up to see the group looking down from a watch tower.

"Hey Naruto!" said Shikamaru

"Naruto?? Let me see… wow he's gotten cute!" said Ino which made Naruto and Sakura turn red. Of course Naruto was blushing and Sakura looked she was going to explode!

"Hey guys look there holding hands" added Choji

To there surprise Naruto and Sakura forgot they were holding hands, both let go and blushed.

"Ha ha ha seems like you two have gotten closer" said a mysterious voice

"Kakashi-Sensei" said both Naruto and Sakura

Well glad that's over sorry it took so long to update and I hope I still have readers to this story NARUSAKU forevery!!!!!!!!


	7. The 3rd Party

Hey guys and gals here another of chapter "The letters" Hope you like it!

The 3rd Party

"So Naruto" said Kakashi

"How have been these past couple years? Learn any new Justu? ..."

Kakashi kept up the questions without stop; Naruto seemed tongue-twisted as he frantically tried to answer the questions. The group was at a local barbeque restaurant in Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi were setting opposite of the table that Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat at.

"Umm I've been fine. Yeah I learned quite a few…"

As Kakashi questioned and Naruto answered, Sakura and Ino were also having there question answer conversation.

"So Sakura… What was up with you and Naruto?"

"I told you he was using one of his new justu on me"

"And he had to hold you hand?"

"Well…uh… I guess, I mean it doesn't mean anything if he hold me hand" Sakura said while looking at Naruto passionately. _Did it really mean nothing…_she thought to herself

"Well that's your problem Sakura, but if you want my advise don't let Sai find out" Ino said covering her mouth and whispering in Sakura ear.

"Ah Sai I forgot, I need to see him" Sakura said as she snapped too from looking at the blond haired shinobi.

Sakura got up and said her good-byes to everyone then rushed out of the restaurant, giving Naruto one last look as she left. _He sure has changed _she thought as she left.

"Kakashi-Sensei maybe we should get going too"

"Alright Naruto I can also introduce you to someone"

"Who?"

"Don't worry about" he said while leaving the restaurant and Naruto running after.

_Well I don't blame you Sakura I'd fall for him to if it wasn't for Shikamaru_ she said eyeing Naruto before laying her head on Shikamaru

A little while after Kakashi and Naruto stop by their old training area.

"This place brings back memories" said Naruto looking at Kakashi who was sitting on a stump.

"Yeah back when Sasuke was here" said Kakashi, Naruto looked down and gave a sigh

"Sasuke" Naruto said under his breath, right then Kakashi was about to say something to cheer him up…

"Kakashi-Sensei?? Naruto??? What are you guys doing here?" said Sakura.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura was with someone and to his surprise they were holding hands. The guy wore all black and his shirt stopped at his upper chest. He wore something that looked on his back and wore his Konoha head band like Naruto and his hair wasn't spiky. _This guy looks gay _Naruto thought.

"It's not polite to stare" said the person as he noticed Naruto looking at him

"Oh sorry I was just…"

"Sakura is this guy gay?" asking Sakura. Naruto clutched his fist and was getting angry, Sakura was trying to ask him to stop but…

"Your staring again, I never knew gay people were rude" he said obnoxiously.

Naruto could now feel the anger flowing through him and he saw the image of the gate that sealing the Kyubii **kid I can kill him for you**_. No I can handle him myself. _**Are you going to kill him? **_No_ **Then you will lose **_Shut up and watch. _ The gate disappeared from his mind and he saw the obnoxiously rude guy. He snapped out of his anger, composed himself and looked at the guy.

"You Goth boy! What's your name?"

"Humph Sai Yours gay guy?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he turned around to take off his orange and black jumpsuit to change in to a black training outfit. Sakura noticed that Naruto had also grown some muscles. _Wow he's hot! Wait I'm in front of Sai-Kun! Must get these dirty thoughts out my head _she thought while shaking her head frantically to try to hide the fact that she was blushing. Yet as hard as she tried she couldn't and Sai notices this…

"Hey! Gaymaki Naruto! Why don't you keep your clothes on!"

"Sai-kun please stop" Sakura pleaded

"Wait Sakura who is this guy to you" noticing the –kun in his name and the fact that they came to the training grounds holding hands.

"Naruto-ku I mean Naruto-san Sai-Kun is my… Fiancé" Naruto was now at shock his eyes were as big as ever.

"He's the guy you're going to marry! This fag!!" Naruto yelled

"I'm sorry Naruto but I…"

"Whatever" Naruto responded while turning around

"You done!" Kakashi yelled as he saw that Sakura was hurt from that last comment

"I brought you here to train not to argue" Kakashi stood up from the stump and appeared in front of Naruto.

"So are you ready?"

"Sorry sensei"

"I'm not the one you should say sorry too"

"Sorry Sakura" said Naruto. She felt a little better but she couldn't help feel lonely especially since he left out the -Chan in her name. She stood there wrapping her arms around her.

"Sensei" said Naruto as he broke the silence

"Can I have another sparing partner?" asked Naruto eyeing Sai

"I don't mind but it really up to our spectators" said Kakashi as he pointed to a tree nearby. The tree had 2 people in it one blond haired lady and another black haired one who was carrying a small pig.

"Wait that's Tsunade-Baa-Chan, Shizune-san, ton-ton too!" his expression change from determined to happy as he saw his old friends"

"oOo Naruto I told you not to call me that in public!" said Tsunade who was a bit disappointed.

"So Tsunade-Sama will you mind if Naruto switches sparing partners" pointing at Sai

"No" she said waving her hands back and forth

"Go ahead this might make Naruto even more determined"

"Thanks Tsunade-Baa-Chan" said Naruto as he did a Kage Bunshin. _He really need to stop calling me that_ Tsunade thought as she watched.

"So Sai was it. Do you mind?"

"No I think that I might even like it this way" Sai replied also getting ready for the match.

"Okay I'll be the judge and will step if this gets too serious" Kakashi said as he appeared in puff of smoke in between the two rivals.

"Alright I guess I'll start Naruto vs. Sai BEGIN!" Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"ALRIGHT" Naruto yelled

The fight begins in the next chapter sorry this one was kind of short but that's just me I don't really feel like long chapters. You can call me a manga writer because I don't write my stuff in long anime episodes but more like a short manga chapters. HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASSSEEE Review


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 8 Jealousy

Sai and Naruto gave each other a bow.

Naruto then made two Kage Bunshins which he then transformed into windmill shrunken. He grabbed both of them in his hands and threw them both at Sai.

"Take this!" said Naruto as he threw them

"Hmph that's all" Sai said as he drew two lions with his big brush on the ground. He then did some hand seals which in turn made the lions come alive! The lions then attempted to protect Sai.

"Not so fast!" yelled Naruto. Naruto moved his hands to the sides then pulled them back. The windmill shrunken then stopped in mid-air then came back to Naruto hands. Naruto smirked he moved his hands again forward making the shrunkens move forward. The shrunkens moved toward the lions then just when it was about to hit stopped and turned to kage bunshins. The kage bunshins held of the lions while Naruto made another windmill shurken using kage Bunshin and henge. He threw this one while the lions were occupied. It aimed for Sai…

"Wow I never saw him use his Kage Bunshins this way before" Sakura said in awe

Sai then jumped and dodge Naruto's attack. "Still to slow for me!"

"Looks like he did a lot during those 2 years" replied Kakashi as he appeared behind Sakura in a puff of smoke

Naruto then yelled out "HENGE!" the shurken that Sai had dodge had turned to a bunshin with a kunai in his hand. The Bunshin then threw it at Sai

"HEY that the move he used on Zabuza!" Sakura said surprised at the action that Naruto took.

Sai then turned around as equally surprised and just barely dodge it mid-air. Naruto then transformed the Kage Bunshin again into a shrunken then controlled it to move towards Sai.

"It's over" Kakashi appeared in front of the shrunken to stop the match.

Sai felt the ground hard he fell at the shock off losing so easily to someone off Naruto reputation. Sai had heard many rumors of Naruto's endeavors as a 13 year old kid but from what he could imagine all of his opponents underestimated him in battle.

"Hmph you're supposed to be her wife" said Naruto cruelly

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!"

"Naruto stop it" Sakura said while defending Sai

"You were trained by Jiraya-sama himself you should be able to beat him"

"And he was trained under ROOTS he should be more challenging than this!" Naruto sassed back, but all of a sudden Sakura gave him a slap

"You have changed Naruto Uzumaki but I'm starting to wonder if it was for the better!" she said while crying _This isn't you, your starting to act like **him**_ she thought as she picked up Sai from the ground.

"Let's go Sai-Kun" she said as she was walking off with him, then Sai stopped and looked at Naruto

"Wait how did you know I was a part of ROOTS?" Sai said curiously but Naruto was still devastated by what Sakura had said about him. _Have I changed _he thought as he looked at his own hands, then he noticed and looked at Sakura…

"I'm Sorry Saku-"

"WAIT Answer my question!" Sai said desperately trying to find an answer

"ROOTS are a top secret elite group, how would any one who hasn't been here for 3 years known about it? Let alone be able to recognize the group members"

Yet Naruto was still looking at Sakura still looking for any sign of interest, but she still had her back to him. By this time Kakashi and company were observing from the trees and talking about the match and how Naruto knows about Sai and ROOTS

"Hey Jiraiya how does Naruto know about ROOTS" asked Tsunade

"Just watch but for the record I didn't tell him" said Jiraiya feeling proud at how surprised everyone was about Naruto current knowledge.

"Wait you don't know hey either do you" said Tsunade suspiciously

"hahaha off course I do I just want you guys to find out through him hahaha" he laughed jokingly while sweat beating down his back _Phew that was a close one_

Meanwhile

"MY QUESTION!! ANSWER IT!!!" screamed Sai as he held Naruto by his neck, but Naruto ceased to stop looking at Sakura…

"Sai stop" pleaded Sakura but Sai failed to listen as he was a part of ROOTS and he needed to find out why he knows and if he doesn't, it was protocol to kill the certain individual.

"If you don't tell, I have to kill you" Sai said in a calm voice as he took out a kunai but still gripping him by the neck.

"Well" he said as he pointed the kunai as his neck…

"Please stop Sai" pleaded Sakura once more but this time grabbing Sai hands. Sai then in frustration pushed Sakura into a puddle getting her wet. In that instance Naruto instinctively grabbed the nearest thing near him which was Sai. Naruto had grabbed his neck with his right hand and punched him with his left and boy was it a left. Sai was sent flying about 4 or 6 yards away making him crash into not one but two trees.

"Don't ever push her!" he yelled as he sent him flying, he then turned his attention to Sakura who was still in the puddle who was soaked. Sakura got up from the puddle and tried to clean herself up quickly.

"It's not as bad as you think" she said patting her butt trying to get the mud off

"Not bad!, your drenched Sakura" Naruto said looking concerned

"No really it isn't too much to fuss over" she argued while waving her hands back and forth trying to hide how bad she felt. Meanwhile Sai was trying to get up from the punch.

"Answer my question or I won't hesitate to kill her" he said while appearing behind Sakura and pointing the kunai at her neck. This time though Naruto felt more disgusted than angry he knew that her life wasn't endanger because he was going to tell him anyway.

"You're disgusting; you and ROOTS, you guys are all the same even Hannah was the exact same way" he said remembering how he and she met.

FLASHBACK

"I kill the child if you don't move" a mysterious girl says as she holds a young boy by the neck.

"I'll give you one more chance let go of the boy and think about this" Slightly younger Naruto says as he blocks the girl's path.

"No means no this a vital mission and their no room for error" she replies

"Than I have no choice…but before I kick your ass what your name??" Naruto answers back pointing at her

"My name… it's Hannah"

End of Flashback

"Hannah??" both Sai and Sakura say at the same time

"Yes she was a part of ROOTS and because of her I know everything about you guys"

"Hannah…I must report this to…" Sai says while helping Sakura up

"No need… she's already dead" Naruto says as he looks more depressed than every. In fact he starts to even cry…

"No, this is nothing" he says trying to cover the tears. Naruto than walks away from the training grounds. Sakura notices and tries to yell out his name but he disappears before she can. Naruto appears behind Jiraiya and company and tells them that he is going to unpack. He says his goodbyes and once again disappears. Meanwhile Sai and Sakura find some tree stumps and sit down.

"Sakura I'm sorry I was so cruel" Sai tries to explain

"No its okay, I was once with Naruto and I know how annoying he can be" Sakura replies _but he has changed and he isn't as annoying as before_ she thinks to herself and looks to the sky wondering how else as changed…

"You've fallen in love haven't you" said Sai

"I can see in your eyes, and even as you think about him you seem to blush" he goes on, which makes her blush even more

"I not blushing!" she said while trying to cover her cheeks with her hands

"Well you are now!" he says jokingly as he moves her hands away her face and starts to laugh at her.

"Are you mad at me?" she said as she breaks his laughter and Sai gets serious

"Not really I didn't even want to get married" he said as he stood up and got in front of Sakura. Sai got on his knees, grabbed her hand, took a ring from his pocket and put it in her ring finger.

"Will you _not_ marry me" he said

"I won't" she replies, Sai gives her a kiss on the cheek and starts to walk away

"How about your ring" Sakura says as she waves her hand

"Keep it" he replies as he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

About 2 or 3 miles away lays Naruto's house where he just walks in he shuts the door and locks it behind him. He drops his bag on the floor and walks toward his bedroom. He looks around and sees that everything is exactly the way he left it. The bed was neatly made, the shelf above it was still there, the window is still dirty and his panda panjama hat was still hanging from the side of the bed. He then notices an old dusty picture frame he comes closer to clearly see the photo. He holds the picture and wipes off the dust and he sees the old team seven and there happiest time. Naruto then starts to cry, collapses on his bed holding on to the picture and he sleeps.

Meanwhile, down the street Sakura is running in the direction of Naruto's apartment building. _I got to talk to him _she thinks as she is running full speed. After a few seconds she gets at the door. She hesitates to open it and has a conversation with her inner-sakura.

_Should just walk in_

_**WELL you might as well we ran all the way here**_

_Tru but what will he think about me?_

_**Nothing, remember this is Naruto he hardly even thinks**_

_Come on! Be serious for once I don't want him to think the wrong way towards me and Sai_

_**Wrong way! You practically told him you were going to marry him, I think it is a bit to late for that now!**_

_So what was I suppose to do lie!_

_**Yes! You should of if you knew you were going to feel bad about this you even brought Ino into this!**_

_I didn't know what to do so I…_

Suddenly the door opens and Naruto appears. He is in a white beater and some boxers. Frankly he looks half asleep and is one or two inches away from Sakura.

"Sakura? Who are you talking to?" he said as Sakura is a bit shocked to know that she was speaking out loud. She says a bit flustered "Umm no you were dreaming". "Really?" replies Naruto still a bit sleepy and vulnerable. "Yeah" she says… he starts to close his door and return to sleep until Sakura grabs the door just as it is about to close and opens it.

"Never the less we need to talk" she says bravely

"About what?" Naruto replies now fully awake and aware

"It's about Sai and …"

"Don't worry about it" he interrupts he then grabs her and embraces her.

"I'm the one that should be explaining. And I guess you want to know why I was so angry?"

"No don't wor…" before she could even finish he swoops in and kisses her. Not knowing what to do Sakura stood in shock for a couple of seconds than notices what was going on and returns his kiss. This goes on and they slowly find their way inside his apartment, shut the door and continue on a wall near his door. Then abruptly Naruto breaks off the kiss and turns away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks

"It's just… I haven't even explained myself and I did this"

"It wasn't all of you it was also me and…"

"NO! Sakura you don't get" he falls to the ground on his knees, "This is why I was mad!" he shows her a picture of team 7 two and a half years ago. "I thought you had replaced him…you know Sasuke with that guy…and now I too try to replace him. I feel like dirt."

"No Naruto it's you that doesn't get it" she says as she kneels down and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It not because your worried about me replacing Sasuke that you kissed me it's because your jealous" she says seductively. "Me jealous?" he says trying to act tough and avoid what was truly on his mind.

"Yes" she replies

"Oh really are you that sure" he says playfully

"You were about Sai, maybe?"

"Don't switch up now!"

"I'm not, you were worried it then but now, your jealous. And don't worry about Sasuke more for him then expected"

"oh" he says a bit more differently

"See you are jealous! You attitude changed mister!"

"okay okay you caught me but can you blame a guy?" he says as he tries to get up. "Sasuke is special to me and you" she replies "and I believe that we together can change him" she says sort of depress. " and that why I was worried you would replace him with the gay guy" he tries to argue and this changes her mood _Naruto thank you for reminding me_ she thinks as she replies

"Naruto shut up…" she says she gets closer to him and leans in for a kiss…

Yeah I have to say this is my longest chapter LOL and there will be more. Sorry it took so long though I really don't have that much free time on my hands and I will keep this story alive nevertheless. The next couple of chapters will give you more info on Hannah and your probably going to hate me for this but Naruto and Sakura will probably break up in the next chapter or the one after that. Yet don't get me wrong this is still a NARUSAKU nevertheless so have a little faith .


End file.
